


as long as i live

by livinct (jeongallin)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Model AU, One Shot, Roommates, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Youtuber AU, they say i love you too much, they're literally so gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongallin/pseuds/livinct
Summary: lee haechan is a gaming youtuber with 50 million subscribers and a tall burberry model boyfriend, but the subscribers don't know about the boyfriend part yet.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 14
Kudos: 344





	as long as i live

Haechan sits up on the couch, moving Lucas’ arms to his sides so Haechan can escape his hold. The action causes Lucas to whine as the big puppy he is, still slouched in between the pillows. Haechan stands up, stretching his body before turning to look the sulking giant in his eyes. Lucas’ stare moves from the TV up to look at Haechan, who’s light brown hair was tousled in a curly bird’s nest.

“Xuxi, it’s almost 2:30, shouldn’t you be going now if you want to make it at 3?” Haechan picks up their empty popcorn bowl, and strides over to the kitchen to wash it. Lucas raises to his feet, turning off the TV.

“I guess, but I’d rather stay here with you.” Haechan feels familiar warm arms curl around his waist, and a sweet peck at his neck, causing him to shy away and blush. 

“You better leave now or I’m kicking you out.” Haechan feels his face heating up, and he turns around in Lucas’ arms. Haechan has to crane his neck up far more than he would like to in order to see his boyfriend’s face. 

“Ugh, the runway doesn’t even start until 6pm. I don’t understand why I have to be there so early.”

“They need time to fix all those problems on your face.” He teases, poking at Lucas’ cheeks. “Plus, I need to get rid of you anyways, I’m gonna stream in like 10 minutes.” 

“Oh yeah, speaking of streaming… what do you want to do to celebrate 50 million subscribers?” 

“Hmm. A cake maybe? Perhaps a dinner date with you? I’m running out of ideas for these celebrations.” They both smile and Lucas draws Haechan in for a last kiss, his hands framing Haechan’s jaw, tilting him upwards because of their height difference. 

“I’m kinda nervous.” Lucas admits, their foreheads are still pressed together and his eyes are downcast. 

“Of course you are. It’s New York Fashion Week.” They both giggle, Haechan’s hands reach up to rest on Lucas’ cheek. “But you’ve done this a million times before, and I’m cheering for you.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too. Now go before you’re late and get fired.”

His fans suspected Haechan didn’t live alone, and many believed he lived with a boyfriend, but Haechan has always been too shy to reveal him. Fear of causing problems with Lucas’ job always held him back. Lucas had been the most supportive boyfriend he could ask for, complaining he didn’t help out with his channel as much as he wanted, Lucas began to take the role of cameraman for him about two years ago. Haechan is not oblivious, he has seen the compilations his fans had made, such as  _ Haechan being in love with his camera man for 6 minutes  _ or  _ Proof Haechan lives with a roommate (2020 update!)  _ They didn’t exactly bother him, he found the videos endearing, similar to a video diary of their relationship even though Lucas never showed his face or spoke in the videos. 

“Bye Xuxi! Don’t break your legs on the way!” Haechan shouts as he makes his way to the recording room, where he begins setting up his weekly streams on twitch. 

“Bye babe! I’ll grab dinner on the way home!” Lucas shouts back, slightly muffled as Haechan closes the door to his recording room. He pouted at his second monitor, which seemed to be glitching in and out of the tab that was open. The second screen was where he would monitor himself on the stream, and now he couldn’t see his face anymore. He figured that maybe he would just turn off the camera for the first few minutes until he could troubleshoot the issue. Turning to the first monitor, he opens twitch, where his fans had been watching the countdown to the hour. He watches the countdown reach 0:00, and launches Rocket League.

_ <YOU ARE NOW STREAMING LIVE> _

“Hey guys! Sorry there’s no facecam right now, I’m trying to fix it.” As he spoke, he heard the noise of Lucas shuffling his keys around and opening the front door again. He probably forgot something, Haechan figured he would close the door once again but the sound never came. Haechan listened quietly to Lucas’ movements from the room that was tucked away in the back of their apartment. 

“Sorry, I thought I heard something… “ Quickly, he picked up his phone, typing out a text to Lucas.

_ to: sushi bf _

_ \- i'm streaming rn don't come in _

As he presses send on it, he decides to check on the live chat.

**fullsuns:** _ We can see you now Haechie!! _

**citychannie:** _ lol no one tell him that it started working _

**sunnyleehc:** _ your cam is showing for me though?? _

_ “ _ Hey Duckie, did I leave my phone in this room?” Lucas opens the door. The second monitor decides that now would be the perfect time to start working, revealing Lucas standing in the doorway behind Haechan’s flushed face. Lucas’ phone dings on the side of Haechan’s desk, revealing his own text to Lucas. Haechan is overwhelmed, eyes nearly popping out his sockets. “Oh… shit.” Lucas looks at the bright red dot flickering on the side of the screen, indicating Haechan is very much live, and he has almost 100,000 viewers. 

There’s about a 15 second silence between the two staring at each other before Lucas laughs first. Haechan’s eyes follow Lucas as he strides over to Haechan’s chair and picks up his phone. Lucas had opposed being in the videos in the first place. Haechan insisted that he would rather keep the relationship a secret because of Lucas’ career being affected by Haechan’s fan(girl)s. 

“I found it.” Lucas waves his phone in front of the camera, showing proof and takes the chance to read the chat. “Hi sunflowers.”

**haechiehaechann:** _ IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING RN _

**fullsuns:** _ wait isnt that a model for burberry hnsjaljk haechan get it!! _

**jmi43:** _ LMAO LOOK AT HAECHAN’S FACE HE’S GONNA PASS OUT _

Lucas looks over to Haechan, where he finds twitch user jmi43 to be right, Haechan’s face is purely white, staring in disbelief at the chat. It’s moving far too fast now for him to make out words but he does see the spam of crying and heart emojis. 

“I- Um- Lucas.” Haechan stutters out without taking his eyes away from the chat. Lucas takes the chance to run a comforting hand down his back, and he plants a bold kiss on the top of Haechan’s head. 200,000 viewers are now watching Haechan mentally cursing out his boyfriend for kissing his head.

“I want to stay really really bad, but I’m going to be _ so _ late for work. Let’s talk when I get home. I love you.” Haechan has managed to peel his eyes from the chat, and is now staring blankly back at Lucas. He plants another kiss to Haechan’s cheek and winks at the camera before leaving and closing the door behind him.

“I- love you too…” Haechan stares at the door as it shuts, and turns to look back at the chat. 250,000 viewers.

**citychannie:** _THAT WAS SO EFFING CUTE GRRRRRR_

**jmi43:** _ wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf did he just wink at us hhhhhhhh _

**haechiehaechann:** _ TELL ME HE’S THE CAMERAMAN. IS HAEMERA MAN SAILING??? _

**izfullsun:** _ LUCAS IS HOT?%&#( _

**sunnyleehc:** _ i think i fell in love with lucas too  _

**fullsuns:** _ haechan i’m so happy for you! _

“Back off, everyone. He’s already mine.” Haechan’s worries melt into a wide toothed smile, laughing at the comments. “Yeah, he is the camera man.” His phone vibrates in his lap.

_ from: sushi bf _

_ \- watching from my phone, ur so cute <3 _

_ to: sushi bf _

_ \- icb you did that and then just left me ;-; _

_ from: sushi bf _

_ \- well someone’s gotta make the money in this family _

_ \- now stop texting me when ur whole live stream is in chaos _

“Sorry- Lucas was texting me. Do you wanna know what he said?” Deciding to tease the fans a bit, he watches the chat spam “yes” over and over again. “I won’t tell you~” He continues to launch Rocket League, smile plastered over his face from all the positive comments. “I’ll explain this all later in a video but for now I’m just going to stream like normal, I don’t want to say anything without talking to him first.” 

**hcsflovefs:** _ haechan-ah is that your boyfriend?  _

The korean comment catches his eye and he is able to read it faster than the ones in english. 

“ _ Yes, he’s my boyfriend.”  _ He responds in Korean, continuing to monitor the chat a little more before realizing the chat was now filled with random google translated Korean phrases and words. “Now, let’s do some Rocket League!”

-

“Xuxi, can you please just sit? I’m sure the camera is in focus now.” He’s adjusted the camera four times, Haechan was sitting on their bed, starting to feel Lucas’s anxiety spread to him. 

“Yeah sorry, I just want it to look nice.” Lucas rises and takes a seat next to Haechan, letting out a big sigh.

“Why are you so nervous?” Haechan’s left hand finds its way into Lucas’s right hand.

“I don’t know. I don’t even get this nervous for shows.” Lucas laughs as he runs his hands through his hair for the millionth time. 

“It will be fine Xuxi, don’t overthink, they loved you in the stream so much that I had to tell them to back off!” He laughs and Haechan puts their hands down, and turns to face the camera. “Hey sunflowers! Look who I’m here with today!” 

“Hi! I’m Lucas.” Lucas giggles. “Sorry- I feel so awkward to be the one in front of the camera now!” 

“You’re doing great, hyung!” Haechan smiles at him. “Many of you wanted to know some more information about him, so we’re going to do the boyfriend tag.” They both cheer to themselves as Haechan pulls up the questions on his phone. “The first question is ‘What was your first impression of me?”

“When we first met… Am I allowed to say this?” Lucas laughed at the memory. “Well, Haechan was drunk as shit.” 

“Oh my god why did you say it like that!” Haechan slaps his shoulder, blushing.

“You were! He had just moved from Korea and I had just got recruited from Hong Kong, so we both couldn’t communicate super well. Actually, he thought I was Johnny so after he poked my shoulder and I turned around he was so embarrassed.” 

“Johnny is my sister’s husband by the way. He still lives in Korea though.” Haechan comments. 

“Yeah, you got so embarrassed you couldn’t even talk. I thought you were probably the cutest thing alive.” Lucas is shameless, he still loves to embarrass Haechan at any chance possible, but he’s gotten so used to it Lucas has to up the ante these days.

“Second question- How long have we been together?” 

“Two and a half years? Our first date was while I was doing Burberry F/W 2018 right? That was in February.” Haechan smiles devilishly at Lucas, and then winks at the camera, similar to how Lucas had done a few days ago on stream. “What is it? Why are you winking?” 

“Oh nothing… just that my boyfriend is a model for Burberry.” Haechan smiles to himself. 

“Shut up.” Lucas laughs and blushes, “You only bring this up to make fun of me!” He whines.

“Hyung, I’m showing you off, there’s no way that you being a model is an insult! Anyways, third question-” Haechan squints at his phone, and then blinks a few times before scrolling past it. 

“Duckie I just saw you skip like three questions.”

“No you didn’t”

“I’m like 10 inches away from you, I can see your phone. What were they?”

“I don’t want to put it in the video so it’s not important.” 

“Babe, I still want to hear the questions though.”

“Fine, when did you know I was the one?” Haechan looks up to Lucas, locking eyes, heat rushing to his cheeks at the cheesy question. Lucas’s eyes brighten at the chance to embarrass Haechan.

“Do you remember that video where you dressed up like video game characters? At the store there were Mario and Luigi partner costumes and you bought it because it was cheaper than the Donkey Kong one. When you put the shirt on it was gigantic on you and I had to help you tie it up so it didn’t fall off your shoulders. You couldn’t stop laughing because the mustache that they packed was made of printer paper and it wasn’t even that funny but you nearly choked and died of laughter. I think that’s when I knew. At least, that’s when I knew I was in love with you, and I’m never going to leave you. Ever.” Lucas can’t stop smiling, the ends of his mouth were so upturned that his cheeks started to hurt. 

“I hate you.”

“I love you too.” Lucas smiles down at the boy. Haechan can’t control his urge anymore, he wraps his arms around Lucas’s neck, straddling his lap and pulls him into a koala hug. Lucas finds his hands resting on Haechan’s waist. Haechan pushes them back so they flop backwards onto the bed. Haechan buries his face into his neck, breathing in his cologne. 

“I don’t want to share you with the world. Does that make me a possessive boyfriend?” Haechan mumbles in a pout.

“No. But I’ve had to share you with everyone for years and I couldn’t say anything back to them, so suck it up, buttercup.” 

“I love you, like a lot.” 

“I love you too, Duckie.” 

“Do you wanna know what the other two questions were?” 

“Sure.” Haechan sits up, still straddled over Lucas’s lap, who is laying down and looking up at his red cheeks. He rests his hands on his chest, messing with the buttons.

“Do you think we’ll get married one day?” 

“Without a doubt.” 

“How long do you plan to be with me?”

“As long as I live.” 


End file.
